There's Something Different About You
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: Alec starts behaving strangely after a rather nasty encounter with a demon. Yeah I know, summary sounds kinda sucky..but the story's actually good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alec begins acting strangely after a fight with a demon.**

**There's Something Different About You**

**Chapter 1**

Alec wiped blood off his face and turned towards his parabatai. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you look like hell," Jace said, looking anxious.

"I guess I should just be lucky those claws weren't poisonous," Alec mused, pulling out his stele.

"Let me help you draw an iratze," Jace said, kneeling by his side.

"Really, Jace, I'm fine."

"I know, I just want to help you, now hand over the stele," Jace said, trying to smile. He really was worried about his parabatai.

Alec handed it over with a small sigh. "Don't call mom, she'll worry."

"Yeah, I know," Jace said, starting to draw the iratze.

Alec was more angry than anything else. He was supposed to be at Magnus's by now, but he'd called on the way and said he would be a bit late. Magnus was, of course, quite upset, but had promised to wait for Alec.

"You should go home and change," Jace said.

"Nah, I don't wanna make him wait any longer," Alec got up from the ground, running a hand across the scars on his face.

"They'll heal," Jace promised.

"I know," Alec said. "See you later!" He hurried away towards Magnus's house.

**ALMBALMBALMBALMB**

Magnus smiled when his doorbell buzzed. He got up from his place on the couch and flung the door open, and then paled. His sweet angel was standing on his doorstep, covered in blood.

"A-Alec," he whispered shakily.

"Don't worry!" Alec saw the look on his boyfriend's face and immediately began to comfort the distraught warlock. "It was just a scratch; Jace helped me put an iratze over it-" he stopped. Magnus's face seemed to be getting paler and paler.

"Alec, are you alright?" he finally managed to choke out.

"Yes, baby, don't worry about it," Alec said, embracing the older man.

"Don't worry about it?" Magnus replied, his voice shaking. "You show up at my doorstep covered in blood, and then you tell me not to worry?"

"Aw, baby, I'm sorry," Alec said. "I know what it must look like, but I'm fine, honestly."

"Don't scare me like that again," Magnus shook his head. "I hate seeing you hurt and you know it."  
>"I know, Magnus, I'm sorry for scaring you. Do you mind if I go clean off?"<p>

"Of course, Alec, darling," Magnus said, still getting over the initial shock of seeing his boyfriend covered in so much blood.

Alec stood under the warm water and closed his eyes. He was glad to be here in Magnus's house instead of out there with that demon. Truth be told, he had been scared when he fought it. He'd even wondered if he'd ever see his wonderful warlock ever again.

_Stop thinking like that! _He chided himself. _It's all over with now._

Suddenly, a very strange thought occurred to him. What if Magnus didn't care whether he died or not? In fact, maybe Magnus _wanted _him to be dead. He shook his head, frowning. Why was he thinking like that? Maybe it was the aftermath of nearly dying. He ignored the thoughts and continued with his shower.

**A/N: So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: uhh, only two reviews? Magnus will be disappointed…**

**Chapter 2**

Alec spent the night at Magnus's house.

"You hungry?" Magnus asked as he went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Alec was about to say no, but then he realized he was a bit hungry. "Yeah."

"What would you like?" Magnus asked.

"A steak, extra bloody," Alec said, smacking his lips.

Magnus froze. "Wait, what?"

"I want an extra bloody steak," Alec repeated.

"Umm, ok?" Magnus frowned at his boyfriend, but opened the fridge never the less. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water from the tap," Alec replied.

Magnus frowned at him again Usually Alec preferred bottled water, which he claimed was 'cleaner than dishwater'. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course I am," Alec smiled a very strange smile.  
>Magnus watched him for a moment, then started fixing Alec's meal.<p>

"Thanks," Alec said, tearing into the meat.

Magnus shuddered. "Ugh, Alec, darling, how can you _eat _that thing?"

"What? it's good," Alec said. "Want some?"

Magnus blanched. "No thank you, I prefer my meat cooked."

Alec shrugged. "Eh, suit yourself," he continued eating.

**ALMBALMBALMBALMB**

Alec curled up into a ball on Magnus's bed, but he couldn't get comfortable.

"Magnus," he said with a sigh.

"Yes, Alec?" Magnus replied, looking over at him.

"Your bed's too soft. You mind if I sleep on the ground?"

Magnus gaped at him. "But it's hard and uncomfortable on the ground," he said, still gaping.

"Hard, yes, but not uncomfortable," Alec replied, throwing his pillow and blanket on the floor and curling up into a ball again. "Night, Magnus, I love you," he was asleep within minutes.

"I love you too, Alexander," Magnus replied worriedly. It took a long time before he fell asleep.

**A/N: Yes I know it was short, but it was also pretty good, at least, I thought it was. And just so you know, no! Alec has not turned into a bloodthirsty vampire! Well maybe bloodthirsty, but not a vamp.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know you all wanna know what's happening with Alec…well you'll have to read to find out cuz I'm not telling! Yay! 8 reviews! Magnus will be pleased…**

**Chapter 3**

Magnus woke up, his catlike eyes searching the room for his boyfriend. He didn't see him, but he could hear him in the living room. Magnus got up and slunk down the hallway, listening to the sound of his boyfriend talking heatedly over the phone.

"But that's not fair, Jace! I killed demons with you yesterday!"

Magnus pinned himself up against the wall; Alec had his back turned towards him and was pacing around angrily.

"No, I'm not gonna piss him off again," Alec said firmly.

Magnus rose an eyebrow. Usually Alec never refused a demon fight.

"Besides, ever since that thing scratched me I haven't felt right."

Magnus paled, covering his mouth with his hand. What did Alec mean?

"No, not sick, just weird. Jace, I've gotta ask you something."

Magnus listened closely.

"That demon. Do you know what it was called?"

There was a pause and then Alec's shoulders sagged. "You don't either?" he asked. "No, I don't need you coming over. I know I've read about it somewhere, but I can't remember where. Maybe I should go back to the Institute and start reading up on demons."

Magnus looked on tensely as Alec spoke into the phone. "Well, last night I had water from the sink, which was weird. And I ate raw meat and wasn't completely disgusted, oh, and I slept on the ground."

Magnus suddenly remembered that he was supposed to breathe, and took a deep breath.

"No, ok fine I'll tell you. I think I'm turning into a demon."

**ALMBALMBALMBALMB**

Jace nearly dropped the phone. "Wait, _WHAT?"_

"I said, I think I'm turning into a demon," Alec repeated anxiously.

"You need to come back to the Institute right away," Jace said, hurrying to the library. "I'll meet you in the library."

"Why do I need to come back now?" Alec asked.

"If you're turning into a demon…have you had any crazy thoughts?"

"Like?" Alec asked.

"Like, say, thinking about hurting Magnus?"

"No! Jace, I would never…I…wait, I did have a dream last night," Alec's voice shook.

"Alec Lightwood, get your ass back to the Institute or I will go over there and drag you back!" Jace screamed into the phone.

"Alright, I'll be there," Alec said, sounding worried.

"Don't worry, Alec, we'll fight this," Jace said, and hung up.

**ALMBALMBALMBALMB**

Magnus crept back to his room as Alec hung up the phone.

"Magnus, I'm sorry, but I have to go," Alec said, hurrying in and giving his boyfriend a quick kiss.

"Alec," Magnus whispered. "Tell me what's going on?"

Alec shook his head. "I'll be back later, baby, I promise." He kissed Magnus one more time and then hurried out the front door and back to the Institute.

**A/N: So now we know what's up with Alec.**


	4. Very Important AN!

**Very Important A/N! I'm posting this on every one of my stories, on my profile, and on my RP. I'll also be sending it out to all of my inboxers. I'm changing my screen name! That's right. I will no longer be Isabel M. My new username will be KlaineGleekFanGirl That's all.)**


End file.
